Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade
Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade is a fan-made series created by xXxWitheredToyBonniexXx AKA WTB on May 22, 2016. Summary Almost 2 years after the ending of Omniverse, It seems everything has been put to rest. Not for long. After Azmuth's slightly-younger galvan brother, Cimeno gets rid of one of his test creations, The Hydraitrix, It sails to earth and lands in a forest somewhere in Southern Texas. Thaddeus or Thadd, a 13 and a half-year ruthless kid discovers it, He decides to keep it for his personal use. Yet, he does not see the glowing robotic eyes staring at him from the trees. Once Cinemo discovers what has happened to his old device, He arrives to Earth to tell Thadd about the dangers of the galaxy and there's only one person he needs to help him. Ben Tennyson. Characters Thaddeus B. (Bay) Keeper: A almost-14 year old boy with a not-so-good social life, who discovered the Hydraitix while trying to flee from his parents in the middle of a fight. Alexander Z. (Zeke) ???: A mysterious 1/4 human, 3/4 osmosian 14 year old kid with the power of absorpation. Thadd meets later in the series, He brushes him off but realizes he is much more than meets the eye... Roddrick C. (Claude) Keeper: Thadd's 16-year-old brother who loves to pick on him constantly. Not anymore. Pax B. (Bay) Keeper: Thadd and Roddrick's father. Rebecca C. (Claude) Keeper: Thadd and Roddrick's mother. Smokey: Roddrick's pet pitbull, Seems to dislike Thadd but doesn't attack him. Ben K. (Kirby) Tennyson: A almost-18 year old boy who wields the original Omnitrix, Thadd was brought to him for help. Rook Blonko: Ben's Revonnahgander partner, who's a plumber magister. Kevin E. (Ethan) Levin: A 19-year old member of Ben's Team, who's half osmosian with the power of the aborpation. Gwen G. (Gwen) Tennyson: Ben's 18-year-old half-andoite cousin Vilgax: A returning villian from the original series who survived the core explosion. Psyphon: Vilgax's original servant but split away from him after the core explosion. Malware: A returning villian brought back to life by the energy from the core explosion, His instincts are glitched, making it impossible to kill Ben or anyone else. Trojan: A female corrupted galactic mechamorph, instead her life code being interrupted like Malware, her life code was devolped about 500% more, causing her to become more powerful, It's unknown if Malware and Trojan are related. Azmuth: A extremely intelligent galvan who created the Omnitrix, his brother being the creator of the Hydraitrix, Cimeno Cimeno: Also being a intelligent galvan, He created the Hydraitrix but abandoned it for unknown reasons. Benzarro/Mad Ben/Nega Ben/Bad Ben: Evil versions of Ben Tennyson from different dimensions, equipped with their own omnitrices. Albedo: A more powerful version of Ben Tennyson who wields the Recreated Ultimatrix, allowing him to transform into recreated ultimates. Ben 23: Another alternate version of Ben Tennyson but friendly, also very popular in his dimension, who wields his own omnitrix. Maltruant: A broken and malfunctioning rogue Chronosapien villian. He can't hurt people like Malware. Khyber: One of Ben's old villians, allegedly the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. No-Watch Ben: A version of Ben Tennyson, but lacking an omnitrix Gwen 10: A version of Young Gwen but with an omnitrix and more-feminine aliens. Ben 10k: A older version of Ben from the future with the Bioimitrix, which allows him to fuse aliens. Thadd 10k: A older version of Thadd from the future, also with the Biomitrix, which allows him to fuse aliens aswell. MORE COMING SOON! Aliens and Omnitrices Ben Tennyson's Aliens: Headblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Upchuck, Ditto, Eye Guy, Waybig, Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromeastone, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, Alien X, Lodestar, Rath, Nanomech, Waterhazard, Ampfibian, Armodrillo, NRG, Terraspin, Fasttrack, Charmalien, Shocksquatch, Eatle, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, Feedback, Bloxx, Gravattack, Crashhopper, Arcitguana, Ball Weevil, Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, The Worst, Kickin' Hawk, Toepick, Astodactyl, Bullfrag, Buzzshock, Atomix, Gutrot, and Whampire. Thadd Keeper's Aliens. (The Same as Ben's but with Spitter, Snakepit, and Fleshmatter and teal and purple colors) Ben 10k/Thadd 10k: (Varies, any of ben's fused together, may contain spitter and fleshmatter if thadd) Benzarro's/Mad Ben's/Nega Ben's/Bad Ben's Aliens: (Same as Ben's but with different designs for each character) Ben 23's Aliens: (The same as Ben's but with different names) Albedo's Aliens: Ultimate: Echo Echo, Humongusaur, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Cannonbolt, Big Chill, Fourarms, Goop, Feedback, Grey Matter, XLR8, Lodestar, Waybig, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Stinkyflly, Ripjaws, Heatblast, Atomix, Gravattack, Articguana, Gutrot, Brainstorm, Ditto, Clockwork, Pesky Dust, Chromastone, Buzzshock and Rath Khyber's Aliens: Buglizard, Crabdozer, Hypnotick, Mucilator, Omnivoracious, Panuncian, Ultimate Panuncian, Slamworm, Terroranchula, Tyrannopede, Vicetopus and H_O_P_E_I_S_L_O_S_T_, AKA, ''HIL (The To'kustar Virus) OMNITRICES: The Nemetrix: None, Remains Red The Omnitrix: (Ben Prime, Ben 23, Benzarro, Albedo, Mad Ben, Nega Ben, Bad Ben, and Gwen 10) Green: Active Mode (Green for Ben, Light-Blue for 23, Purple for Benzarro, Red for Albedo, Teal for Bad Ben, Midnight-Blue for Nega Ben, Orange for Mad Ben and Pink for Gwen 10) Red: Recharge Mode Yellow: Capture Mode Blue: Recalibration Mode Purple: Controlled Orange: Self-Destruct Mode Grey: De-activated Black: Stop Mode Pink: Under a spell effect. White: Not working properly The Hydraitrix (Thadd) (Has The Same Add-Ons as The Original Omnitrix, Such as a 2-Way Communication System, Digital Clock, and GPS) Purple/Black: Active Mode Orange-Red: Recharge Mode Rainbow: Capture Mode Light-Blue: Recalibration Mode Neon-Purple: Controlled Dark-Orange: Self-Destruct Mode Dark-Gray: Powered Off Pink: Feminine Mode White: Malfunctioning Glitched Colors: Corrupting and Being Absorpted Teal: Defense Mode/Lock-Down (GALLERY: Coming Soon!) (UPDATE: I'm changing Alexander to a girl, since I don't really want to make a Kevin Levin copy, also the Hydraitrix is now called the Hydraimitrix.) Category:Series Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade